Falling's End
by Usami
Summary: /Videl POV, Gohan POV/ Videl isn't sure if Gohan loves her or not, so she breaks up with him. How will Gohan get her back?


This is about Gohan-san and Videl-san after the whole Buu incident. . . They were going out a few months. . . and they broke up. . .

The story is done in both Videl-san and Gohan-san's POV. First part is Videl-san, then Gohan-san, and back to Videl- san. I'll let you figure it out when they change. Enjoy!

**Falling's End**

Gohan and I laughed as we walked into the cafeteria. As usual, we were joking about my dad's "fighting techniques." I loved my all, but ever since I met Gohan and his friends, and I saw what they could do, I found how lame my father was. I knew Gohan, his family and friends thought so, too, even though they seemed polite about it.

As we sat down and took out our lunches (for Gohan, that was a very BIG lunch), I saw Sharpner walking towards us, looking quite mad. I wasn't surprised at Sharpner mad when I was with Gohan, because he always was. But I was surprised to see Eriza right behind him, looking a bit unhappy.

"Hey Videl," Sharpner said as he reached my table. Gohan and I both looked at him. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" I asked. "Why?"

"Why?" Eriza said. "Videl, our study group yesterday, just like every Sunday."

The study group! I forgot! I'm such an idiot. Every Sunday, I went to a study group with Shapner, Eriza, and other classmates to review notes or study to an exam. How could I have forgotten?

"Same question, Videl," Sharpner said. "Where were you yesterday?"

"She was with me," Gohan said suddenly. "She was helping me baby-sit my little brother and two more kids from some friends of my family. My mother called her on short notice, because I couldn't take care of those three by myself."

Now, that was a lie. It surprised me to think Gohan could lie. Yesterday, Gohan and I went to a movie, then we hung out in the park.

Sharpner looked at me, then at Gohan suspiciously. Finally, he gave up and left.

Eriza looked at me for awhile, then said, "So are we still on tonight, Videl?"

"Tonight?"

Eriza sighed. "Tonight, you were going to come over to my house so we could work on our science project."

I wanted to smack my head on the table. How could I forget? Eriza and I planned that weeks ago. Why was I forgetting things?

"Are you busy tonight?" Eriza asked.

"Well, I. . .um. . ." What could I say? Gohan and I had planned to train tonight. What was I going to do now?

"No," I heard Gohan say. "She's free tonight."

Eriza smiled and walked off. I looked at Gohan for some explanation. He just smiled goofily.

"Well," he said. "I just thought we could train some other time. I mean, training's one thing, but I don't want Eriza to get mad at you because of me."

I smiled. Gohan is so nice. He didn't like getting people in trouble. He'd cover up for me, his father, his brother, anyone. With his intellect and cleverness, his stories were always believable.

I felt sorry for Gohan sometimes. He was so devoted to his family and friends, that he had no plans or hopes for himself, spending every time of his life to accomplish what others wanted to him. He always did what others told him, and he did so with no complaints. I thought Gohan had no freedom, even though he didn't seem upset.

However, sometimes I was afraid of what would happen it his innocence got the better of him. I loved him, but what if because of his innocence and his devotion, would that equation eventually bring us apart? (A/N: if you sense a foreshadowing here, good for you. If you didn't, I just told you)

* * *

I stretched my arms while I remained seated at the desk. Finally, after two hours of nonstop working, Eriza and I were finished with our project. Now we would sit around and watch some videos or something. 

As we were getting everything for watching a movie (getting popcorn, getting a comfy spot on the floor or couch, setting the movie, etc.), Eriza said to me, "So what's Gohan like?"

"Gohan? Well, he's. . .quiet."

"I know that!" Eriza said. "He's always quite in class. I mean what's it like to go out with him?"

"Ok, I guess."

Eriza raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "What so you guys do on a date?"

I shrugged. "Just hang out. We sometimes watch a movie, hang out at the park, go to parties, maybe even train a little."

Eriza looked at me like I had a disease. "That's it?" she asked, surprised.

I nodded. "Why?" I wondered.

"That doesn't seem very romantic," Eriza replied with a small shrug. "How many times has he kissed you?"

I searched my memory. Then I responded sheepishly, "I don't know."

"'I don't know' as in what?" she asked. "'I don't know' as 'too many times to remember'? Or as in 'I can't remember if ever'?"

"I can't remember ever."

Eriza's jaw dropped. "How long have been going out?"

"Around two months."

"AND HE'S NEVER KISSED YOU!" I nodded, embarrassed. "Geez, girl, that's really tough. Did you ever think. . . he doesn't like you?"

"That's not true!" I shot back defensively. "Gohan loves me, I know it."

"How? Has he ever told you? Did he ever prove he loves you?'

I shook my head, then looked away. Eriza sighed. "Videl," she said, "I just want to make sure you're okay going out with him. Do you feel anything special between you two? Any of the 'lovers' magic'?"

"'Lovers' magic'?" I echoed. "What's that?"

"That's the 'magic' between two people who love each other. That's how people know they're meant to be. If you don't know what that is, then that means you've never felt it before, and that means that there's nothing going on between you two."

I thought about it. Is it true? Was it possible? No, Gohan loves me, doesn't he? But how do I know? He's never kissed me before. No, it wasn't true.

I stood up, then said Eriza, "I have to leave now. Bye." Eriza nodded, and I left. Out the front door, up into the air, and the way to my house. I like flying the best, because it's quick, and you can think about a lot of things before you reach your destination.

Gohan was the one who taught me how to fly, because I threatened to reveal the true identity of the Great Saiyaman if he didn't. He taught me in time for the World Martial Arts Tournament. We both participated, along with some (strange) friends of his, and his father, as well as mine.

The tournament was cut short, however, because of a wizard who tried to bring a powerful creature called Majin Buu to life. He succeeded, and I think everyone on Earth died, including me, except a few people. Gohan's father, my father, and a friend of Gohan's. Everyone was brought back to life by something Gohan calls the Dragon Balls. He told me that when all seven are brought together, they have the power to grant wishes. After everyone was brought back, Gohan and I started dating.

Now, however, I was beginning to have doubts. As Eriza said, I never felt the 'magic' between Gohan and me. Does he really care? Or would I have to let him go?

* * *

Gohan waited patiently while I pulled books out of my locker. The bell would ring soon, and then we could go home. 

RRRIIINNNGGG!

"There's the bell," Gohan said, covering his sensitive ears. I felt sorry for his extraordinary senses sometimes, especially his Saiyan hearing.

We all walked out of school, eager to enjoy the weekend. However, I wasn't sure if I would enjoy mine. I had been debating with myself as to whether or not to talk to Gohan about the situation and how I felt yesterday. I've finally decided to talk to him.

"So," Gohan said, "whatcha wanna do now? Wanna go to the park?"

"Gohan," I said, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what's up?"

Looking at his smiling face, I almost forgot everything about what I was going to tell him. But I ordered myself to snap out of it.

"Gohan, do you love me?"

Gohan looked stunned at first, wondering if I was serious or not. Then he laughed. "What kinda question is that, Videl?" he asked.

"I'm serious, Gohan!" I snapped back. "I want to know if you love me or not."

"How could you ask that question? Of course I love you, Videl."

"Do you? Hard to tell."

"Huh?" he asked, confusion written all over his face. "What do you mean?"

"You've never shown me that you loved me. I can't tell if you care about me. I need some way of knowing that you love me, some way of knowing that you care. I don't feel anything special between us."

Gohan looked at me, his face etched with confusion and pain. I wanted to more than anything to comfort him, to tell him how much I loved him, but I didn't. I had to go along with what I started, no matter how painful it was to the both of us.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked after a long silence. "What do you mean about not feeling anything between us?"

I sighed. "I don't feel the love in this relationship. I need to know how you feel about me, if you truly love me. We've been dating for two months, and I still don't feel anything. I can't go on that way. I need to know somehow. And you need to show me."

I saw Gohan's eyes were filled with tears, threatening to fall, just as mine were.

"How?" he asked quietly. "How can I show you?"

"There's no right or wrong way to show someone you care," I replied. "I just need to see that you do. And it's hard to love you if I don't feel any love in return."

Gohan took a step forward, and I knew he would try to convince me to change my mind. I wanted to, I really did, but I had to make sure that he understood how I felt. But if he came closer, I knew my will would break. I had to leave.

I jumped into the air and flew away, away from Gohan, away from the only man I could ever love. Just leaving Gohan was the hardest thing I have ever done, and as I went farther and farther way from him, I felt as though I was leaving behind a piece of my soul as well.

* * *

I watched as the scenery passed by under me. Usually, I would enjoy the peaceful setting, but usually I would be enjoying it with the company of Videl. She was all I could think about. I couldn't believe her. How could she think I didn't care about her? That I didn't love her? 

But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that that wasn't the case. If I had seen the look on her face clearly, she had as much trouble saying those words as I had excepting them. Maybe it wasn't that she didn't know I cared for her, but that she wanted me to show her. The question was, how do I do that?

"There's no right or wrong way to show someone you care," Videl had said. But that doesn't help me. I needed to find a way to show Videl what she means to me. But how?

I landed in front of my house, not sure if I was ready to go inside. But that didn't matter. My mom must watch for me from window or something, because as soon as I landed, she swung the door open.

"Hi, Gohan!" she said cheerfully. I leaned over to kiss her cheek, trying to act normal. "How was school?"

"Fine," I lied. I don't usually lie to my mother, but I didn't feel like talking about what happened after school. Unfortunately for me, Mom noticed that something wasn't right.

"Don't you and Videl go and do something after school?" she asked. "You're home earlier today, and where is Videl?"

Boy, she was good. Mom would notice a lot of things about me.

"She had to go do something with Mr. Satan," I lied again. I hated lying to Mom. "They went to see something. Don't remember what it was about."

"It's strange how such a nice girl like Videl could have such an awful father like Satan," Mom said. Then she dragged me inside.

We entered the living room, and as I followed Mom into the kitchen. I felt something tackle my stomach. I hit the ground, and sitting on top of my chest was my little brother, Goten.

"Gotcha, Brother!" he yelled.

"Yeah," I said, "ya got me. Now can ya get off?"

He crawled off of me, then as I stood up, Goten started tugging on my hand.

"Gohan?" he said eagerly. "Will you play with me?"

I didn't feel like playing at the moment, but then, Mom came to my rescue. However, I'm not sure if the 'rescue' was good or bad.

"Sorry, Goten, dear," she said, "but Gohan needs to do his homework."

Goten pouted, and threatened to cry. If I didn't do something, he would cry for hours.

I patted him on the head, and he looked up at me with his big, sad eyes. I simply smiled and said, "We'll play after dinner."

Goten's eyes lit up with happiness and his mouth formed into a smile. I turned away from him and started to head for the stairs when I ran into Dad.

My dad was a tall man with really wild hair. He was strong. . . very, very strong. He's also not human. He's a Saiyan, which are a warrior race with incredible powers. My dad trains a lot, and he has reached levels a normal Saiyan could only dream of.

Usually Saiyans were ruthless killers, but Dad isn't because he bumped his head when he was a baby. He forgot he was a Saiyan, and did his best to protect the world instead of his mission to destroy it. Even when he found out he was a Saiyan, he still protected the Earth with his life. He doing so. . . twice, in fact. However, the first time he was wished back, the second time someone died for him, and he cam back to life.

Dad always thought that I would one day surpass his strength and be the strongest. Even though I have surpassed him, I lack training and the need to fight like he has. I am, after all, only half a Saiyan, thanks to my human mother.

Dad smiled at me and said cheerful voice, "Hey, Son! How's it going?"

"Fine, Dad," I lied. "Everything's. . . fine."

Dad frowned slightly, as if trying to decide something. But instead, his smile reappeared on his face, and motioned me to go upstairs. I nodded and ran to my room.

I sat down at my desk and emptied my bag to do my homework. I looked through my books to see which homework assignments I had finished during study period and free period, and which I needed to get done. I only needed to finish one more question in English. I wrote the last answer down and closed my book. As I did so, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said, replacing my books in my bag. I turned around to see Dad coming in.

"Hey, Gohan," he said. "I knew you'd be done by now. Just wanted to see what the problem was."

"What problem?"

"Gohan," Dad said, approaching me, "I can feel that something is wrong. Not by searching through your emotions, but because I'm your dad. Come on, you can tell me."

I sighed. I suppose I should tell him. He knew something was wrong already. "Ok," I said, "but don't tell Mom or the others, ok? I want to be the one to tell them what happened."

Dad scratched the back of his head. "Ok, as long as you tell them eventually. Fine. I won't tell. So, what's up?"

I explained to Dad about what happened at school, about what Videl had said, what I felt, and how much I wanted her back. "Do you have any idea what I should do?" I asked him, hoping he could help.

"Nope," he said. "I don't have a clue." I hung my head, disappointed. "But I know someone who does."

I looked up at Dad, his eyes bright with his idea. "I suggest you ask Bulma."

"Bulma?" I repeated. "Why?"

"Bulma and Yamucha have broken-up lotsa times. Their last time was when Bulma got together with Vegeta. Did you ever wonder why Bulma married Vegeta instead of Yamucha?" I nodded. "It's because Yamucha waited too long to tell Bulma how he felt for her. Vegeta found a way to Bulma's heart, and if Vegeta could say he loves Bulma and Yamucha couldn't, Bulma picked the one who could please her the most."

"But why Bulma?" I asked. "Shouldn't I just ask Yamucha?"

"You could, but you would only get what a guy THINKS a woman wants. If you ask Bulma, you'd get what a woman KNOWS she wants. You need to know what a woman wants to get Videl back, and Bulma would know all about it."

* * *

I landed at Bulma's house in Western Capitol City. I looked up at the big mansion, wondering how only five people could live in it. I shrugged and went up to ring the doorbell. I only had a few hours. Convincing Mom to let me come over wasn't easy, but with Dad's help I was able to, though I needed to be back by 6:30. It was now 3:45. and talking to Bulma could go on for a while. 

Just as I was about to press the button, Bulma opened the door.

"Hi, Gohan," Bulma said. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure," I said, entering, "but how did you know I was coming?"

"Well, you know Trunks." She led me to the living room. I sure did know Trunks. He was at my house a lot with Goten, since they were best friends. He sees me as a brother, not like Goten isn't enough experience for me. I'm not complaining, though. It's nice to be looked up to.

I sat down on the soft couch. "Where is Trunks?" I asked.

"He's out training with Vegeta," Bulma said. "Would you like a drink or something, Gohan?"

"No thanks, Bulma. I'm fine. Hey, Bulma, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Gohan. What about?"

"What was it like when ever you broke up with Yamucha?" Bulma's eyes seemed to darken with anger and a little sorrow.

"It was hard," she responded, "but I pulled through. Why do you ask, Gohan?"

"Well, I. . . just. . ."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Huh?"

"You and Videl are having troubles?"

"How'd ya know?"

"It's written all over your face, Gohan. I've seen that look on Yamucha's face before just when e broke up. It was always so depressed."

"I can see why," I replied. I was depressed. I can't described how I feel but life without Videl was. . . empty. And that was only 50 minutes ago.

"Did she break up with you?" I nodded. "I see. Was it because of something you did? Or was it because of something you didn't do?"

I just looked at her guiltily. Bulma nodded. "I get it. Videl broke up with you because she felt like there was something lacking in your relationship. She broke up with you until you can tell her how you feel about her."

"You are really good," I said.

"I've had experience," she replied darkly.

"I bet. So, can you help me?"

"How desperate are you, Gohan?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question."

"Very. Now will you help me?"

"Ok, I suppose. But you'll have to do exactly what I tell you, ok?" I nodded. I'd do anything to get Videl back.

"All right then. Tell me how you feel about Videl."

"What?" I asked. Ok, maybe not ANYthing.

"Just tell me Gohan. How do you feel about her?"

"Well, it's hard to explain, but. . . Videl is like the light in my life. She's the first real friend I've ever had. . . well, my age, anyway. I never knew how it would be like without her, and I never tried to imagine. I guess I assumed she would always be there for me. I like being with Videl, because. . . I feel my best when I'm with her. I really do lover her, but I never knew how to tell her."

"You just did," Bulma said suddenly.

". . . I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. There's hope for you yet, Gohan."

"But I won't be able to tell Videl that. How am I gonna tell her?"

"Did Videl say how she wanted you to tell her how you felt?"

"No. She just said to find a way to tell her."

"Then I think I have an idea."

* * *

I looked at the note in my hand, then at Videl's locker. It had been two weeks since I wrote the note, when I was at Bulma's house. She suggested I write the note instead of actually telling her. She didn't say why, just that, "it was a really good way of telling her." I just hoped it worked. 

I also hoped that my courage would hold out. It took me two weeks to build up the courage to put the note in her locker. Funny. . . I was ready to battle with toughest, strongest villains the universe had to offer. But when it came to Videl, I couldn't even put a note in her locker. How pathetic was that?

I noticed that I was holding my breath while I was thinking about this. I let it out, hoping to relieve my tensions. It didn't help.

"Ok," I said softly, "I'm gonna do this?"

"Do what?" a familiar voice asked from behind. I gasped and turned around to face two blue eyes and the prettiest face I've ever seen.

"H-hi. . .V-Videl," I stuttered.

She looked at me with curious eyes, her mouth in a wondering frown. "What are you doing, Gohan?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said nervously. I had to control my voice from sounding too excited. I hadn't heard Videl's voice fro two weeks, and I was really happy to hear it.

She blinked for a minute, then said, "Can I get to my locker?"

"Oh, sorry." I moved out of her way so she could get to her locker. I watched her for a minute as she put her stuff in her locker, then looked at the note in my hand. Now I was never going to get a chance to put the note in her locker. It took all the courage I could muster to even go over there. It would take a lot more for the chance to do it again, it might be too late. I could just give her the note, but how could I when I was too afraid to put it in her locker?

I put the note in my pocket and walked away, only hoping that Videl and I would get the chance to be together again.

* * *

I watched Gohan walk away, and I sighed. 

"Gohan," I whispered, "why can't you just tell me how you feel about me?"

I closed the door of my locker and prepared to go to class, when I saw a piece of paper on the floor. I wondered what it was, then remembered that Gohan had a piece of paper in his hands before.

"I'll give it to him later," I said to myself as the bell rang for class. It gave me an excuse to talk to him.

The day seemed to drag through with each class. I didn't have a chance to talk to Gohan when I had class with him, and after school he was gone.

I went home. What else could I do? Call him and say, "Hey Gohan1 I'm calling about a note you dropped at school."? I don't think so. So I went home. I decided to give him the note tomorrow.

I went to my room and started on my homework. As I did so, I couldn't help but wonder what was on the note. I tried to forget about what the note said, trying to convince myself it was none of my business, but when I finished my homework, my curiosity had gotten the better of me. I opened the note, and I was surprised to find what it said.. In Gohan's familiar handwriting, the note said:

_Dearest Videl,_

_How can I start to tell you how much you mean to me? You're my light, my love, my heart, my soul. You are my reflection, Videl. You are the reason I live. And as crazy as sounds, I believe that all the times I saved this world is because of you. Even before we met, I believed that you gave me strength to win. I believe this, because I also believe we are meant to be. But now, without you here with me, I feel I am slowly losing myself, that my mind is slowly dying. And the funny thing is, it's all my fault. _

_Before I met you, Videl, I felt empty. I had no one to listen to me, no one to understand me, I had no one. The emptiness was like a black hole, sucking me in. I was falling into the darkness. . .until I met you. You brought me to life and brought me light. Being with you was when I was truly happy. Some of the best times I ever had was when I was with you. But because of my foolishness and not telling you how I feel. I lost you, and now I am falling all over again, But this time, I put myself in the emptiness. It's my fault, I admit it._

_I'm not saying this for sympathy. I don't except you to take me back. In fact, I got what I deserve. It serves me right for not showing you I care. I just want you to know, even though you won't take me back, that you are the only woman I will ever love, and I hope you know somehow exactly how deep my love for you is. But when you said that you didn't feel any magic between us, I must say I was surprised. For by simply being by your side, I felt all the magic love could offer. Goodbye, Videl._

_Love you forever,_

_Gohan_

The tears were flowing down my cheeks, but I didn't care. I couldn't help it. I felt so happy at the time, I felt that Gohan truly meant everything he wrote. I felt the love from Gohan just by reading the letter, Now I know how he felt for me, and I know what I had to do. In the letter, Gohan wrote that he got what he deserves because he didn't show me he cared, Though that were true, what wasn't true was that I wasn't gonna take him back.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I quickly dialed Gohan's number, After about ten rings, some one picked up the phone.

"Hello?" It was Goten.

"Hi, Goten?"

"Yes, who's this, please?"

"This is Videl. May I talk to Gohan?"

"Hi Videl! How come you don't visit anymore? You haven't come over in, like, forever, and Gohan's really sad."

I felt a pang of guilt in my heart. "Is he around?" I asked hopefully.

"I think so. Let me check." Even though now he spoke away from the phone, I could still hear Goten calling for Gohan, saying it was me. Soon, I heard running and someone snatching the phone. "Hello?" it was Gohan.

"Hi Gohan."

"Videl. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you're free right now."

"Free? Right now? Why?"

"I just wanted to meet at the park."

"What time?"

I checked my watch. "4:30 ok?"

"Yeah sure. Meetcha then."

"Ok, bye."

"Yeah, bye." I hung up. Now, hopefully thing would go steadily downhill from here.

* * *

I waited for Gohan at our usual meeting spot. I wrapped my arms around me, wishing I would have brought a sweater. You'd think I would remember to wear a one when it's almost winter. 

I saw Gohan land about two meters away from me.

"Hi Videl," he said.

"Hi," I responded.

"What's up?" Gohan asked.

"I. . .Gohan, I read your note."

Gohan looked at me surprised, then looked at me with an innocent look. "What note?"

I pulled out the note from my pocket. "This note, the note you were trying to put in my locker this morning, the note telling me how you feel about me, this note I have right now."

Gohan looked away. "Oh, that note," he said.

I sighed. "Gohan," I said, "I thought it was a very good note."

"You did?" he asked, looking at me.

"Yes. I felt the pain, the love everything, just by reading the note. Gohan, I love you too."

Gohan walked towards me, then before I knew what he was planning, he bent down and kissed me. His lips were warm on mine, and I felt the 'magic' between us, the 'magic' between two lover and I know Gohan and I were meant to be. We pulled apart and just held each other. I was no longer cold, in Gohan's strong arms, I felt all the warmth I'd ever need. Then I thought of something, something Gohan had written in the note.

"Gohan?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"You can stop falling now. We're together."

He kissed me on the forehead. He know what I meant. When I was reading Gohan's note, I remembered what it was like before I met Gohan. I like Gohan, felt empty. I felt like I was falling. Now, in Gohan's arms, feeling warm and safe, I know that all my falling has finally come to an end.

**The End**


End file.
